A Musician's Bleeding Symphony
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: His music really only needed one thing... her. Based upon the Musical: Once.


**A/N: Okay so, I got the amazing opportunity to see "Once The Musical" on Broadway in Chicago last night and it was amazing! I had to get this little drabble off of my chest because the show was just astounding... yet very sad. Here it goes! Please Review!**

* * *

**A MUSICIAN'S BLEEDING SYMPHONY**

* * *

When she spoke to the piano... it was over. She muttered the word 'hello' as if the dead instrument was a troubled human being. He could not take his forest green eyes off of her. The sight was... unsettling yet sweet all in the same hour. The girl wore a red knitted sweater with brown buttons. Her leather tan boots made the most pleasuring squeak as she walked with her pale hands in her pockets. She was such a serious woman. Well of course she was serious, she was Czech. Her long oak-brown hair came to her shoulders. Her eyes were the exact same brown, with golden highlights that surrounded her pupil. Compared to his drabby appearance, his thick Irish accent clashed with her Czech Republican accent. She refused for him to touch her. He obviously wanted her. He sang it to her, with his guitar in hand.

She had always wanted the piano in the window. It was expensive. She had no money. Neither did he. Euros were hard to get by. They left the music shop. Words, ringing in their ear drums.

_Take this sinking boat_

_And point it home_

_We've still got _

_Time..._

She plucked his heart from his chest, like a broken guitar string from the neck. She pounded his heart, like the way her thin, manicured fingers pounded onto the black and white keys. She stole his heart, just like the way he stole that guitar.

_Raise your hopeful voice_

_You have a choice_

_I'll sing it_

_Now..._

They were in his room. Bodies so close, the heat radiating from her red sweater made him vibrate with excitement. Her pink, glossy lips were so close to his chapped ones. He leaned in to the connect pieces of skin. She pinched his face harshly... away from hers. Two words left from her mouth.

_"Fuck you."_

His heart hurt. It was his fault. They had just met. He was going to fix her vacuüm and instead, ended up trying to have sex with her. Asking her to stay the night was stepping over a boundary that was barely built. He turned on the radio. It had recorded plenty conversations with his ex girlfriend. He did not want her anymore. She was the one who left. She was the one who moved to New York. There was someone new.

He went to her house. He was introduced to her daughter Evonka. She had her father's eyes. The woman he loved was married. Her red sweater hung upon a hook in her tiny flat. She bit her lip... savored the flavor of it.

"Can we talk?" he asked. She nodded. He confessed. His love for her was much more important than their success. Apparently, he was stopped. She saved him from despair, even though it was far too late to_ be_ saved. He grabbed her hand. He started to cry. Tears leaked from his green eyes. He begged her. He needed her. She was his music. Could she not see?!

"Do not speak like that..."

"Why not?! We could live together! You, me, Evonka..."

"Together...?"

"Forever... How do you say: 'do you still love him' in Czech?" he asked her. They were standing along the beach. It was night time. Stars sparkled in the moon-lit sky. They were staring at the rocky roads of Dublin. He was going to miss it when he left. A blush creeped upon her pale cheeks. Her oak-brown eyes remained to the concrete. He lifted her chin with the tip of his finger.

"máš ho pořád miluješ" she answered. He repeated.

"máš ho pořád miluješ?" he asked her. Tears filled her eyes.

"miluji tě" _I love you..._

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means... it looks like it's about to rain."

The day they kissed was when he left for New York. He called his ex girlfriend. She ended her current relationship, just to see him again. He smiled in sorrow.

"I can't wait to see you." Her english accent was not the same. He nodded, even though she could not see. They were speaking on the phone. She was right behind him. He looked to her for approval. She nodded.

"Go." She said. He packed his bags.

He pressed his lips to hers. She tried to pull away, but she could not. She felt intoxicated from the taste of Whisky upon his lips. Her hands lingered through the light shade of stubble that covered the lower part of his face. She wanted to go with him. He was going to fulfill that dream. She, unfortunately, was not his dream. Or so she thought.

Her cousin, Reza, put her hand over her eyes and led her into her bedroom. She removed her hand. There, right in front of her, was the piano she wanted in the window. He bought it for her. A red bow was on top of it. She sobbed. He sang. She was his dream, and he was hers.

_Falling slowly_

_Eyes that know me_

_And I'm painted black_

_Words that take me_

_And erase me_

_And I can't_

_react..._

His music needed one thing...

_Her._

* * *

**A/N: In the show, the guy and the girl did not have names so it might be very confusing. Their actual names in the show were "guy" and "girl". I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
